


teach me

by joshuaadun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6706057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshuaadun/pseuds/joshuaadun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hello! this fic is v short</p>
    </blockquote>





	teach me

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this fic is v short

"'Mm, fuck," Tyler whined against Josh's lips, grinding down harder into his lap. The two of them were heatedly making out on Josh's couch, going further than they ever had before.

Tyler dipped his head down to Josh's neck, experimentally nipping at it. Josh elicited a moan, so Tyler took that as a sign that he was doing good. He worked his way down to Josh's bare chest, sucking a purple mark into his collarbone. Josh's eyes were fluttered shut as he let out a shaky sigh. Tyler pulled off, pleased with the purpling bruise he created.

"I wanna suck your dick," Tyler bluntly stated, his arms wrapped around Josh's neck.

Josh stared at him with hazy eyes, his mouth dropped open. "God, please do."

Tyler bit his lip, crawling off of Josh's lap and getting down on his knees between Josh's legs. "I don't know how, though." He confessed, embarrassed at his lack of experience compared to Josh. He shyly turned away from Josh's eyes.

"Hey," Josh reached down to cup Tyler's face so that he was now looking at him again. "It's okay. I can teach you if you want." Josh smiled reassuringly.

Tyler smiled back. "Okay."

Tyler chewed on his lip as Josh took Tyler's wrists in his hands, guiding them to his belt buckle. Tyler gets the signal. With shaky hands, he undoes the metal clasp of his black leather belt with a 'clink' sound. He pulled the end of it out of the clasp, and shakily unbuttoned his pants. He looked up at Josh with wide eyes as he pulled the gold zipper down. For a brief moment, Josh lifts his hips upwards so that Tyler can pull his black skinny jeans down his thighs and down past his ankles, leaving him in a pair of tight black boxers; his cock is strained against the black fabric, which leaves Tyler feeling slightly intimidated by its assumably large size.

Josh patiently waits for him to make a move, his arms sprawled against the top of the couch. Tyler gnawed on his lip so hard he was sure it was bleeding by now. Unsure of what he was really doing, he just went along with it; for the record, he had seen a couple pornos before, but they were cheesy ones that his dad kept hidden in the basement.

So with that, Tyler reached his hand upward, brushing the pads of his fingers against his bulge. Josh's eyes fluttered shut again and he sighed; he seemed to do that when he was enjoying something, so Tyler used that for reference.

Taking from what he'd seen before, he dipped his head downward, mouthing along the outline of Josh's confined cock. He then pressed a kiss to the tip. This really seemed to get his attention, as his eyes shot open and he let out a small moan.

Tyler then proceeded to tug on the waistband, and Josh lifted his hips once more. Once he pulled them down the whole way, he stared at Josh's fully hard cock that was resting against Josh's toned stomach and blushed. It was fairly long and nice and thick, the head matching the color of Josh's swollen pink lips; Tyler was not sure how it was going to fit in his mouth.

"Okay, now you just wanna, uh, lick your hand and put your hand on it." Josh explained, but with his head was swimming with arousal, it was difficult to make a sentence.

Tyler nodded, and proceeded to slick his hand with saliva, and taking ahold Josh's cock; as soon as he grasped it, Josh sucked in a breath. Tyler smirked, his confidence increasing. He started to move his hand up and down Josh's length, using techniques he'd learned from jacking off himself; Tyler knew what he liked and used that to his advantage.

He continued to pump him at a slow pace, and ran his thumb over the slit, causing Josh to moan louder than last time. With that, he decided to reach forward and flatten his tongue against the underside of Josh's cock. He ran his tongue all the way up to the tip, flitting his tongue around the head, and darting his tongue out at the slit.

"Fuck, Tyler, yes just like that." He groaned.

Tyler repeated his actions only a few more times before looking back up at Josh, simultaneously stroking him. "How do I..."

Josh bit his lip, completely turned on by Tyler's innocence. "Just-Just uh, start by sucking your cheeks in and then put your lips around me."

So that's what Tyler did, hollowing his cheeks out and stretching his lips around his cock, only going down to slightly past his head.

Ah, yes baby, just like that. Now just move up and down."

As soon as Tyler began moving his lips down Josh's cock, he hissed, temporarily pulling Tyler off of him.

"No teeth, baby," He chuckled lightly, and Tyler's face burned with embarrassment. With hands on either side of Tyler's head, he pushed his mouth back onto his cock, guiding his movements. "Then just — fuck keep doing that — and take as much as you can." He released his hands from Tyler's head.

Tyler did just that, bobbing his head, initially only going so far as the girth of his dick. He was enjoying the reaction he was getting from Josh, his quiet moans and pants; but he wanted more. He decided to push down further than before, taking three-quarters of his cock into his mouth; the head hit the back of Tyler's throat.

"Oh fuck, Tyler, yes-yes-yes don't stop. You're doing so fucking good." He praised, and Tyler hummed around his cock in approval. This only caused Josh to curse again.

But Tyler wanted more, wanted to see Josh come undone. He forced himself down Josh's entire length, closing his throat around Josh's dick (apparently he doesn't have a gag reflex), the tip of his nose brushing against Josh's navel. Josh immediately threaded his fingers in Tyler's hair, holding him down. "Shit, you're so good at this. So fucking good at this," He continued to praise. Tyler looked up at Josh, batting his eyelashes a few times for effect. He pulled off with a gasp of air, drool glistening on his chin. Tyler let out a light laugh, pumping him a few times before going back down on him. He pressed his nose into his navel once again, this time focusing on swallowing his cock as tears streamed down his face. Josh's fingers found themselves threaded in Tyler's hair again, tugging on the roots; Tyler moaned once around his cock before coming back up for air, his lips and eyes swollen.

He goes down on Josh once more, this time making eye contact; he watched Josh's face contract with pleasure as he bobbed his head up and down his length with an even faster pace. "I'm — _oh_ — I'm c-close." He warned, tugging on Tyler's hair.

But this didn't stop Tyler, as he deepthroated him one last time, massaging his balls as he did so. He gave Josh eye contact once more with his chocolate brown eyes, and Josh lost it, fucking Tyler's mouth and letting a string of curses and Tyler's name escape his mouth, moaning so loud the entire apartment complex could definitely hear them. Hot, white strips of come landed in Tyler's mouth. It tasted slightly bitter, but Tyler forced himself to swallow, not knowing what else to do with it. He used the back of his hand to wipe his mouth and wet chin, getting back up and sitting next to Josh on the couch; Josh's cheeks were red and his chest was rising quickly with each pant.

"That was the best blowjob I ever had," Josh admitted, and Tyler just blushed. Josh pulled him in to cuddle, and Tyler rested his head on Josh's chest.

"Was it really?"

"Course it was. But I definitely think I should return the favor right now."

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to give me kudos or comment!! i appreciate it and i hope u enjoyed this gay shit
> 
> i also kinda maybe (dont hold me to this) make a part 2 to this??


End file.
